


Head Ache

by redafet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redafet/pseuds/redafet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba is a poet but apparently he has a head ache, then there’s Atem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Ache

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at prideshipping, let me know your thoughts. criticism is appreciated for the greater good. ^^

 

**Head Ache**

 

_One message received._

Atem stared at his phone for a while, and raised an elegant brow as he read the name of the sender. He chuckled quietly as he thought that he receiving this message is merely an accident, but the thought that the great Seto Kaiba has his number saved is pleasing.

He stood up and changed into casual crimson long sleeves which he topped with a black hoodie jacket, jeans, and a pair of black snickers, grabbed his wallet, and looked at the mirror satisfied with his look.

“Aibou, Im going out for a while I might get back a little late.” He said as he found Yugi watching cartoons at the living room, enjoying the weekend.

“Oh okay! Where are you going Temmy?” his violet eyed partner asked curiously since Atem rarely goes out.

“Just- just somewhere, I’ll txt you later bye” Atem gave a final wink before he goes out of the house.

The walk to the mansion was unexpectedly short for Atem’s liking, he had stopped by to buy fruits, just some apples, grapes and oranges, he smiled to himself and rang the doorbell.

“Name please?” the automated voice spoke.

“Atem Mutou, I came to visit Seto” and he grinned even more as the gates of the mansion opened. It’s been a long time since his last visit on the mansion, when he got his own body, Mokuba decided that all of them should celebrate which everyone has enjoyed including a certain grumpy tall blue eyed brunette, he has been most of the time quiet but Atem never missed the glances Seto gave him, maybe needing a reassurance that his rival is all real since according to his logic he should not exist. But then the brunette always has his smile on his face whenever Atem caught him staring, it’s just a little smile you won’t even notice if you don’t know him and when he realize that he’s been stared back the smile will turn to his trademark scowl.

He asked the maid to assist him in preparing the fruits and making porridge. Humming as he strut inside the kitchen, and wait for the porridge to cook, he glanced at the window admiring the view of the garden outside, trust Seto Kaiba to do a task in perfection and he will.

 

“Sir are you sure about this? I mean Seto-sama is really not feeling well- and he don’t accept guest very well—and “

“Don’t worry you won’t lose your job.” He assured her with a tap in the shoulder, and he carried the tray with porridge and diced fruit, Gatorade and water.

He thanked the maid as she knock on the huge door in front of them, since Atem cannot, it took 3 knocks before an irritated voice shout from the inside.

“What?!”

“Seto, its me Atem, I got your message”. He answered with amusement and winked at the maid who slightly paled, why does he keeps on winking today? He grinned smugly as the door opened, and Seto stood there in plain white t-shirt and navy blue cotton pants infuriation apparent in his face.

“What message?” he demanded crossing his arms.

“I’ll show you but let me set this first.” Atem went inside his strides regal, the aura of authority radiating as he looked for a table. “Thank you for the assistance” he said calmly, dismissing the nervous maid.

“What are you doing here shrimp?” Seto snarled as he sat on the bed, feeling another wave of pain in his head. He watched as the little figure by the table reached to his pocket and throw something at him, he stared at the phone in confusion, and decided to open and his eyes widen as he read the message.

 

_Seto Kaiba: My head hurts like hundred of horse are pounding and dancing in my head, like those horses are tapping in the beat of ten thousand drums, singing kumbaya! And whenever light hits my eyes, i feel like all of the suns uv-rays are hitting me blinding me. I feel like I’m decomposing, head first, someone, somebody...Atem.._

 

“Thi—This is ridiculous!!!” He threw back the phone to Atem and send him a death glare which was equally gratefully returned as he caught the thing.

“Yes it is absurd, and what’s more stupid is that you of all people really can write horrible poetry!,  I expected more from you”

“ha! I definitely can write poetry that will make you cry and fall in love to”

“doesn’t seems like it” Atem retorted smirking, offering the bowl of porridge in front of Seto’s face. “I assume you can eat by yourself?”

“it is just because I am having a terrible head ache” he answered with a nod taking the offered food, his stomach now remembering he hasn’t eaten anything since last night.

“So you’re not denying it?”

Seto stared at his crimson eyed rival making sure that he flew invisible daggers to him, despite the pounding in his freaking head, he closed his eyes for a while and remembered the scenes this morning, he did not eat anything the night before and only had two hours sleep, thanks for his stupid employees who messed up a system code in one of his systems, that he has to personally fix, he made a mental note to fire them immediately, the thing is he’s suffering in  a dreadful headache which refuses to  go away with pain killers, he remembered typing something in his phone but he thought he was only having a dream, he remembered sending it to Mokuba, but his brain decided to show him the face of his rival, in all his glory duelling pose, his ruby red eyes glimmering fiercely daring him in a challenge, shining in excitement and adrenalin, he remembered gazing first time at his solid body, thanking every deity he knew, that the Pharoah did not took the size of his partners body, there he stand taller than Yugi, poised confidently, his presence demands attention, like he is the most important person in the group, in which to his thought is not an understatement, he mesmerized in Atems toned body, staring blankly at his exposed neck down to his covered chest. How come he has such body, does he work out inside the puzzle?

“Seto?- are you alright?” he looked towards the sound and found himself swimming in pool of crimson orbs, admiring the little nose, lightly flushed smooth tan cheeks, soft blond bangs gracing the perfect face. His headache now diminishing the longer he let himself drown into it.

“Can you stay for the night?” Seto groaned as he realize what he just asked, and already deciding which is a better plan, murder or suicide then he saw the triumphant smirk Atem gave.

“As you wish, Princess.”

 

He chose the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plot bunnies for future stories and planning a songfic series. Like what i mentioned above. let me know your thoughts. ^_^


End file.
